


Take Care

by qst



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Just Friends, maybe a little romantic/sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qst/pseuds/qst
Summary: Gust has to remind the builder that they can’t just work all day and forget to eat.AKA I project onto my oc because real life is A Bad Time.Warning for mild cursing and topics adjacent to eating disorders.
Kudos: 6





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent oc insert stuff: MTAP Edition.  
> Arias (uh-rye-us) is an oc that I use as my avatar for pretty much every game I play.  
> Neither I nor Arias have any real eating disorder, my medication just has the bittersweet side effect of generally suppressing my appetite, so between that and ADHD I have experienced the basis of this scenario fairly often.
> 
> That said, I know that people with eating disorders could potentially find this little drabble to be triggering so better safe than sorry.
> 
> Also, this isn’t really finished at the moment, I’m just lazy and didn’t feel like transferring it over to a word document. And I haven’t played mtap for very long (Mint just arrived in town like two in-game days ago) and I tend to focus more on commissions than interacting with most of the characters, so if some detail feels out of character then feel free to point it out.  
> I also welcome genuine critique, even though this is just a short thing. I don’t often feel the motivation to write, so my skill/style hasn’t changed a lot in the last few years.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling. Have fun kids.

“Are you aware of what time it is?”

Arias didn’t need to look to tell that her sudden visitor was none other than Gust; one of the only people she had bothered to befriend since arriving in Portia, though it had started with her visiting A & G out of spite toward his asocial behavior they both grew to enjoy their little spats. They were both socially inept introvert workaholics and found solidarity wither each other versus the numerous outgoing and overly friendly citizens.  
They also often had to remind each other that just because you take care of other people doesn’t mean you don’t need to take care of yourself.

“Mid to late evening. And hello to you too.” She replied with a hint of sarcasm. Gust scoffed as he pushed through the gate to go see what exactly it was that Arias was working on that was so enrapturing. “My watch broke a couple weeks ago.”

“You should have fixed it by now.”

Arias shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Didn’t Petra give it to you ask a gift for all those data disks you’ve donated?”

She pulled back her sleeve, letting the light of the desk lamp catch the silver band on her wrist. “I’m still wearing it.”

Gust rolled his eyes, knowing he had little chance of convincing his dark-haired and tawny-skinned friend that the trinket might warrant a higher priority than she thought.

“Have you at least eaten dinner?”

She paused for a brief moment to ponder, only to continue her task again, though much slower now.

“Surely you’ve eaten at least _something_ today?”

“...Probably.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to lecture Arias for the millionth time about how _unhealthy_ her eating habits were, how it was _dangerous_ the amount of times she had been found passed out in the yard, or even out in the woods for a hungry creature or benevolent Portian to find.

“I made some apple juice earlier.”

“That’s not food, and that doesn’t mean you actually drank it.”

“You’d be surprised how- Gust!” He flipped the lamp switch off. Outside the walls of the city there was only the moon to light the hills - that is, when it was more than just a sliver. “I’m trying to work!”

“You need to eat.”

“I’ll eat when I finish this.” She flipped the light back on, only for Gust to snatch the commission, a half done fluffy pendant, from the table. “You ass!”

“Oh wow, I certainly haven’t heard that one before.” As if to emphasize his victory, Gust held the pendant high above his head, leaving several inches between it and the extent of Arias’s reach, though she hardly tried. She wasn’t going to embarrass herself, and she certainly didn’t want to risk damaging the pendant and having to start over... although, she did have enough spare material to do so if she so wished. Gust, however, was right that forgetting to eat all day would take it’s toll, leaving Arias far too weary to put up much of a point. “Giving up already?”

“Not worth it.” Arias sighed and walked past him to the gate. Somewhat satisfied, he tucked the fluff in his pocket and followed.

“Do you not have any food, or are you miraculously feeling sociable enough to visit The Round Table on a Saturday night?”

“If you’re going to interrupt my work like this, the least you could do is pay for it.”

“Excuse me? You-“

“There’s no excuse _for_ you.” A smug smile made it’s way onto her face for the joke, though it only earned an exasperated groan from Gust.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Two peas in a pod.”

They soon found themselves entering The Round Table, the familiar warm atmosphere and appetizing scents greeting them immediately.

“Oh wow, didn’t expect to see you two here tonight!” Sonia’s unmistakable voice rang out from across the room, prompting a number of heads to turn and a chorus of cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, let me know if it’s confusing who is say what lines. My brain is kinda stuck in playwright mode so I’m just like “if you don’t care how it’s done, don’t specify” but that isn’t a very good approach to this kind of prose. But also I don’t like how repetitive it can get adding a tag line to everything and every english teacher I’ve had has said that unnecessary adverbs are a no-no, but you’re welcome to express your thoughts on my use of that advice here.


End file.
